


Oblivious

by Small_myth



Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Gen, Not so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_myth/pseuds/Small_myth
Summary: They think I'm unaware but I know more than I let on
Kudos: 5





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Due to writer's block most updates for my stories including future ones will most likely be posted in September

_**Oblivious** _

_They think that I don't know_

_What is truly going on_

_That I am blind_

_That I am actually... oblivious_

_But I know_

_What is truly going on in my son's life_

_I am in fact aware of it_

_More so than the others think_

_I know my son is in danger_

_From that rotten Scarab person_

_The moment I saw the footage from the security cameras_

_Thankfully for them I deleted the footage and played it stupid_

_By them I mean the mummies_

_The ones who protect my only child_

_So as he said 'the wise Amanda'_

_I will remain wise_

_As this knowledge is a double edge sword right now_

_So I will wait until they are ready_

_Ready to reveal themselves to me_

_So until that day I am counting on you five to protect my son_

_In ways that I am unable to do so_

_Ja-kal_

_Armon_

_Rath_

_Nefer-tina_

_Khati_

_From the bottom of my heart thank you_

_However....._

_PRESLEY YOU ARE GOING TO BE GROUNDED FOR 1 MONTH STRAIGHT FOR MAKING ME WORRY LIKE THAT YOUNG MAN_

_Until than I shall continue on acting....._

**_Oblivious_ **


End file.
